User blog:TylerSurvivorFan/My Journey on This Wiki - Outwit, Outlast, Outplay Challenge
Hello! I am about to write about my splendid journey on this fab wiki. Please enjoy and embrace yourself of the longness of this blog. I hope you enjoy and don't fall asleep while reading this. HEY! I SAID NO FALLING ASLEEP! Anyways, let do this! :P After winning a mini roleplay on the Total Drama Wiki, some user named DestructiveMilkshake created this wiki. I signed up as my favorite character, Lindsay. I felt excited about this and I was very confident about this, as this was my first roleplay wiki I've ever been at. The next day or something, I was promoted one of the very admins along with Ariel. I was very honored to have this job and it was great having this sort of position. The first time we roleplayed was a...mess...but the next week we got things rolling. After that, Milkshake left us alone here. We had troubles with coming up with challenges, but eh it was fine. The week after the first time we roleplayed here, I figured there was HUGE drama after Relay Feelings Speed Fast. I was potentially eliminated, I took this not the greatest, but it's ok now. I was saved by a tiebreaker, and I was revealed I merged. On Week 3, I was eliminated. It was a shocker to me, but it was ok. I (somehow) managed to convince people to have Lindsay be an intern for the last episodes, aka Week 4 of the roleplay. At the end of the season, Sky won by a 12-1-1 vote. I found it hilarious that Samey(-Bot) voted for Lindsay to win. XD I found myself better with alliance trusting in Total Drama Wild West, as I was in an alliance for once. I am glad that we can recognize this season as the best, and this is also my best season placing-wise. During this Wild West season, I met users such as Derpy, Richard, and Drfizwuz997xlol. This was great interacting with new users and our wiki was growing which made me happy. The Samey-Bot twist included in this season really made it special, but placing 3rd was...like...amazing and the happiest experience during the time I have roleplayed here. I was happy for the people who beat me, Duncan and Scott, but other overdramatic things did unfortunately happen, but I am not going to speak of it now as it was in the past. In Total Drama Around the World, I met even more users such as TheAnimeKid87, Berryleaf, Izzynoah12, and VeryUnknownFan. I was happy to see even more users come to this wiki. After being so used to Lindsay, I had to be a different character this season, and I chose Bridgette. I had a lot of fun with her, but I do regret making her OOC or boring sometimes. It was also hard when I was barely there to roleplay as her. But users such as Derpy and Berry got my back. This was also the first season to include transcripts, and let's face it we were idiots for not adding transcripts before. This was a great season, with the best episode in the entire roleplay series being Gladiatorial Finale!. But this period of time had drama, such as the auditions for Bridgette, and Welly being banned. Yeah, it was a massive chunk of drama and it was completely unnecessary. Plus Nate left during this period. Now here comes the period we are currently on: Total Drama Toxic Brawl. This period of time included DestructiveMilkshake's return. It was great having him back, as we all missed him very dearly. Now, a problem happened during season when cast got expanded wayyyyyyyyyyyy too big. There was originally going to be like 27 contestants, but we cut 4 of them. (Heather, Blaineley, and Ezekiel, and Katie). This season started off slow, but is managing to pick up and we get to finally identify the main characters. Also during this period, ShawnFan14 and Niksdorfv were some new people we got to meet at this wiki. Also during this period, the whole RiMiEg007 got too much for us, and then we later had to ban him. It feels odd how SO MUCH has happened in 5 months, and I can honestly call this my main wiki. I was demoted from an admin this week, and I will try my hardest to get the position back. I have made 4.4k edits on this wiki. which is honestly crazy. I never expected to get so many edits in just five short months. Ten remain in this season, and I wish the best of luck to the people who are left. To end off, I'd like to include the three users who got involved the most during my experience on this wiki. They have been with me a lot and I'm sorry if you aren't here. They've just been my closer friends here and maybe in the future you'll see yourself down there. Anwyays, my blog is finished for now, but my time on this fab wiki isn't. Later. 150px-WellyProfilePic.jpg|Welly SkyFanTD.jpg|Freddie SameyComplaining kindlephoto-71241772.jpg|Derpy Category:Blog posts